O que acontece em Vegas
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Shino e Kankuro ficam responsáveis pela despedida de solteiro de Gaara. A diferença de personalidades logo gera conflito, e é a noiva quem tem que resolver o impasse. Durante a festa Shino presencia uma cena que desperta ciúmes e precisa lidar com isso. Felizmente a situação acaba bem, gerando algo muito proveitoso!


* Não foi betada, nem será.

* Feita para o Desafio de Janeiro do grupo ShinoKiba, com o tema: "Shino com ciúmes".

* * *

**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

Hoje é aniversário do Shino! Corri com a fic para postar a tempo, perdoem se ficou fraquinha!

Parabéns, Shinão! Desejo muita saúde, que você ganhe muitos fãs e o Kiba desnudo na sua cama

Se passa no mesmo universo de:

_\- HashtagDateRuim_  
_\- O acerto em um erro_

Boa leitura!

* * *

**O que acontece em Vegas...**

**Kaline Bogard**

Pensar em Shino e Kankuro era pensar em uma combinação explosiva. O primeiro, comedido por natureza, precisava de certa dose de tolerância com o segundo. Afinal, ambos eram padrinhos do casamento.

Shino, escolhido pela noiva, sua melhor amiga e parceira de negócios. Kankuro, escolhido pelo noivo e irmão.

Como padrinhos ficaram responsáveis por organizar a festa de despedida de solteiro e era aí que estava o ponto de divergência: não pelo dinheiro, claro. Shino era copresidente da xxxxxx, empresa que criou com Ino e que seguia dominando cada vez mais o espaço científico com seus projetos ousados e Inovadores. Kankuro era irmão do meio de Gaara, ambos carregando o título de sultões, donos de todos os poços de petróleo no longínquo País da Areia.

A questão espinhosa remetia a natureza da festa.

Era uma despedida de solteiro! Por todos os deuses, Kankuro queria algo de arromba. Como levar todos os amigos do noivo para uma viagem até Las Vegas, alugar um cassino e gastar rios de dinheiro em loucas extravagâncias.

Shino achou um absurdo temerário.

Defendeu que deveriam festejar com mais classe e segurança, talvez o clássico jantar espartano em um restaurante tradicional de Ginza.

— Essa foi a sugestão mais tediosa que já ouvi na vida — e Kankuro forçou um longo bocejo para evidenciar sua afirmação.

Os dois estavam em uma sala de reuniões da empresa, tentando decidir e chegar a um acordo.

— Tenho que concordar com Kankuro — Ino mordeu os lábios. Também estava na reunião, não era incomum a noiva ajudar no planejamento da despedida de solteiro do noivo e vice versa. Estava muito animada tentando imaginar o que Gaara combinava com a dupla de madrinhas.

— Eu não acho que Vegas… — Shino tentou argumentar mas foi cortado.

— Vegas não! — Ino descartou a ideia com um gesto de mão, lançando um olhar de esguelha para Kankuro. Mesmo ela sabia que ir para Las Vegas era exagero demais! — Fecha uma boate, Shino. Contrata umas dançarinas… Bota uma mulher seminua dentro de um bolo gigante. Esse tipo de coisa! É ousado o bastante.

Fez a oferta sem hesitação. Primeiro: confiava demais em si própria para ter medo de concorrência. Segundo: amava Gaara e o conhecia bem demais para confiar do fundo do coração.

E assim ficou decidido. A noiva deu o aval e bateu o martelo.

O local escolhido foi uma boate recém inaugurada no conceituado distrito de Roppongi, chamada de "Manto da Noite". A fila de espera para realização de eventos era considerável. Custou uma pequena fortuna para Kankuro, para que pudessem realizar a festa antes do casamento, como pedia a tradição.

Shino chegou a sugerir que alugassem outro espaço, já que bom gosto era marca registrada do distrito e podiam escolher sem medo de errar, mas Kankuro encarou como desafio e decidiu que tinha que ser ali. Ele atraiu-se principalmente pelos postes de pole dance onde já podia até ver as dançarinas seminuas dando um show.

Não se importou em gastar uma pequena fortuna para comprar o direito de fazer a festa no dia em que ele queria.

E assim decidido, puderam realizar a festa de despedida de solteiro de Sabaku no Gaara.

— Isso é fantastico! — Kiba repetiu pela terceira ou quarta vez. Nunca tinha entrado em uma boate antes já que mal completara dezenove anos. Só tinha livre acesso por ser uma festa particular de figurões do mundo dos negócios.

Então quis aproveitar a chance e não perder um detalhe.

O salão principal era dominado por três palcos medianos onde dançarinas seminuas já davam um show para a plateia que as circulava e agitava notas de dinheiro no ar.

Kiba e Naruto espiavam da passagem que interligava os ambientes, animados mas sem coragem de chegar muito perto. Nem mesmo Naruto, mais instigados nas questões da sexualidade, parecia capaz de sair daquela paralisia. Ambos vestiam trages bem informais, mas que combivam com o clima tematico da boate. A empolgação com tudo o que viam era sem precedentes.

— Olha o tamanho daqueles peitos! — Naruto exclamou.

— To olhando — Kiba garantiu entre risinhos suspeitos.

Não havia muitos convidados na festa extremamente restrita, mas boa parte deles estava distribuida em volta dos palcos, o que dificultava um pouco se aproximar. Além disso, eram todos homens de negócios, bem vestidos e de idade média, que agitavam notas graudas na intenção de envia-las na barra das calcinhas das garotas. O irmão do noivo inclusive, estava junto da plateia, agitando um generoso maço de notas graúdas e conquistando atenção das dançarinas que volta e meia vinham a beira do palco requisitar gorjetas.

Já Kiba e Naruto, ao contrário, não podiam sem se comparar com o porte do restante dos convidados.

— Vamos beber algo — Naruto acertou um tapinha com as costas da mão no peito de Kiba e chamou-lhe a atenção.

— Vamos!

Chegaram juntos ao balcão e encontrara fácil um lugar para se sentar. Uma das funcionárias se aproximou, trajando um conjunto minusculo de langerie vermelha, ainda que extremamente sensual e de bom gosto.

— O que vão querer, garotos? — nem se deu ao trabalho de perguntar a idade daqueles dois. Era uma festa privativa de qualquer forma.

— Um… um… — Kiba se deu conta que não sabia o nome de nenhum drink! Olhou na direção de Naruto, esperando alguma ajuda, mas o amigo de cabelos loiros parecia igualmente confuso.

A mulher sorriu, antes de resolver a questão:

— Um Alexander pra você, benzinho. E um Gimlet para o seu amigo.

— Perfeito! — Kiba anuiu, sem saber que receberiam dois tipos de bebida alcoolica de baixo teor. A funcionária não perguntou a idade, mas via claramente que eram dois universitários e não pretendia embriagá-los com nada muito forte. Jovens inexperientes se encantavam com a parte visual da bebida e esqueciam do resto!

E foi justamente o que aconteceu quando ela colocou as duas taças de aparencia deliciosa na frente deles. O sorriso que cada um exibiu traia a empolgação irrefreavel. Naruto pegou a taça primeiro, girou a banquetinha em 180 graus e ficou de frente para o ambiente da boate. Kiba o imitou.

— Olha isso, Kiba — Naruto ergueu a taça num brinde silencioso.

A equipe que Kankturo contratou tinha feito uma decoração toda temática que remetia a Las Vegas. Eles não tinham ido a cidade engravada no seio do deserto, logo ele fez o possivel para traze-la até Konoha.

Havia um ambiente destinado apenas aos jogos de azar, onde eles sabia que o noivo estava entretido em um jogo de poker, o salão do pole dance, um que reunia boa parte dos convidados. E aquele espaço onde os rapazes estavam: com o balcão de bebidas como atração principal, alem de uma pequena pista de danças com a mesa do DJ, que coloca a músicas da moda ainda que ninguém se atrevesse a dançar.

— Que delicia — Kiba deu um gole no drinque, mais interessado em beber do que apreciar o ambiente. Depois iria para a casa do namorado, então podia se empolgar um pouco com álcool sem temer levar bronca da mãe.

— Muito bom! — Naruto virou tudo de um gole e já ia virar para pedir mais quando sentiu o celular vibrando no bolso — É o Sasuke…

Explicou com um sorrisão. Desde que começou a estagiar na xxxxxx, ele se sentiu atraído por Uchiha Sasuke, um dos advogados. O sentimento foi recíproco e os dois se envolveram. Todavia, as personalidades opostas e fortes causam tantas brigas quanto momentos de amor. Marca registrada que logo ficou conhecida por todos na empresa (principalmente depois do show na festa de fim de ano).

— Ele chegou? — Kiba deu mais um gole na bebida.

— Sim.

— Então vai lá atrás do seu limão azedo — Kiba torceu o nariz. As vezes se irritava com o jeito grosseiro do advogado.

Naruto sorriu e deixou a taça vazia sobre o balcão. Sabia que logo Shino chegaria, o homem com quem Kiba tinha um… Lance. Então seu amigo não ficaria muito tempo sozinho.

Kiba viu Naruto se afastar até sumir na passagem entre os ambientes. Pediu uma nova dose para a funcionária e passou a beber devagar observando as poucas pessoas espalhadas pelo salão, todas com taças ou copos nas mãos, conversando em duplas ou pequenos grupos. A nata do mundo dos negócios, convidados selecionados a dedo para participar do evento despojado, embora claramente aproveitassem a oportunidade para fechar novas negociações.

Kiba nunca ia entender aquelas pessoas, que só pensavam em enriquecer cada vez mais. Ali era pra se divertir, caralho! Como não aproveitar?

Por sorte seu namorado (o pensamento o fez dar risinhos suspeitos que nada - nada mesmo - tinha a ver com o álcool ingerido) não era um homem ganancioso. Aburame Shino tinha lhe ajudado em uma situação vexatória quando eram meros desconhecidos, sem pedir nada em troca. Sempre o tratou com respeito e educação. E ao começar o namoro (novos risinhos suspeitos) Kiba teve a chance de conhecê-lo cada vez melhor e notar que altruísmo e dignidade eram marcas mais do que registradas na personalidade de Shino.

Pediu o terceiro drinque, aquilo era gostoso pra valer!

Levou a taça para sorver um pouco do líquido e quase engasgou. Três dançarinas entraram no salão dançando com sensualidade ao ritimo da música que o DJ mixava.

Kiba ficou boquiaberto. As três eram de beleza excepcional, com corpos perfeitos, do tipo que atraíram a atenção da pessoa mais exigente. Além disso, vestiam apenas fios dental e cinta-liga. Cada uma exibia seios grandes, de constituição forme (e Kiba não tinha a menor chance de saber que eram todos frutos de cirurgia plástica). E, apesar do rosto em brasas, não conseguia desviar os olhos da cena, dos seios balançando tão sensualmente. Afinal "peitos" foi assunto recorrente na roda de amigos e o mais perto que já tinha chegado de um belo par era através das revistas que Naruto contrabandeava sabe-se Deus lá como.

As dançarinas continuaram com os passos calculados cheios de sexy apeal. A morena foi dançando mais a direita do salão, ganhando gritos animados dos homens que interrompiam as conversas para ver a cena.

Algo similar aconteceu com a loira, que desviou para a esquerda, avançando com o requebrado dos quadris cujas bordas da calcinha iam se enchendo de notas de dinheiro.

Já a ruiva, preferiu seguir em frente pelo espaço, obrigando um ou outro a sair de seu caminho para ceder passagem e, sem que Kiba se desse conta, de repente ela estava parada bem diante dele, sorrindo largo e exibindo uma fileira de dentes perfeitos.

— Olá, Cherry Boy…

Como estava sentado, Kiba ficava com os olhos praticamente na altura dos seios alvos, e ele até queria desviar a visão, mas impossivel! Também queria lembrar como se fechava a boca, porque se continuasse com o queixo caido e a dançarina avançasse mais alguns passos, era bem capaz de acabar… acabar… acabar…mordendo peitos sem querer!

O pensamento lhe devolveu a capacidade mental de travar a mandibula e cerrar os lábios antes que algo constrangedor acontecesse. O rosto estava tão quente que chegou a temer que sua pele derretesse! Que situação!

E só piorou quando a dançarina resolveu sentar-se sobre as pernas tremulas do rapaz, toda insinuante.

— Gostei de você, garotinho… que tal contratar uma dança particular…? Você sabe: o que acontece em Vegas...

O convite teve o poder de fazer Kiba erguer os olhos, lentamente, e fixa-los no rosto da danarina, que sorria de um jeito muito convidativo.

Era esse tipo de coisa que acontecia em Las Vegas?!

— Creio que ele recusará o convite, não é?

A voz grave atraiu a atenção dos dois para o homem recem chegado parado ao lado deles. Aburame Shino, vestido em um conjunto esporte-fino de impressionante bom gosto, enfiou a mão no bolso interno do casaco curto preto e tirou algum dinheiro, que colocou na barra da combinação que a ruiva vestia.

No mesmo instante a mulher perdeu todo o interesse em Kiba, levantou-se do colo do garoto e aproximou-se de Shino:

— E você bonitão…? Tem interesse em uma performance particular.

— Sim, tenho — Shino respondeu seco, enchendo-a de esperanças, para completar em seguida: — Mas não com você. Se puder nos dar licença…

Terminou a dispensa sentando-se na banquetinha vaga ao lado de Kiba. Isso não ofendeu a dançarina, em sua profissão lidava com comportamentos muito mais grosseiros. Então ela apenas riu um pouco e já saiu a caça de outro homem para se arriscar.

Shino fez um gesto para a bartender, que não precisou de nada mais para trazer um copo com uma dose dupla e seca de uisque, que colocou na frente do homem que parecia irritado.

Kiba assistiu o traseiro ondulante da ruiva se afastar, antes de dar um gole no próprio drinque que começava a esquentar e suspirar.

— Caralho! — exclamou sem folego enquanto girava a banquetinha e se colocava de frente para o balão, assim como o namorado — Foi a situação mais constragedora da minha vida! Eu não sabia o que fazer.. Ainda bem que você chegou.

A frase aliviada foi um golpe para Shino. Ele se deu conta de que no instante em que viu a cena inusitada e se aproximou sorrateiro, foi movido por um incomodo que fatalmente se caracterizava como ciumes. Ele, proprietário de metade de uma das empresas mais bem sucedidas da atualidade, dono de uma conta bancaria cujo saldo liquido girava em torno dos dez digitos, sentia ciumes do namorado sendo abordado por uma streaper desconhecida contratada para animar a desta de despedida de solteiro. Estava, inclusive, a um passo de alfinetar Kiba com um "atrapalhei algo" infantil e marrento, que foi engolido a tempo.

— Você sempre me salva! — o garoto afirmou com um que de timidez divertida — Que porra, Shino! Assim fico parecendo um tipo de princesa!

O comentário trouxe suavidade ao coração do homem e desmanchou a postura defensiva do qual nem se dava conta. Não havia motivo algum para sentir ciumes do próprio namorado. Não de Kiba.

— Me desculpe — pediu antes de dar um gole na bebida.

— Pelo que? Nem sei como me meto em tanta enrascada… você não tem culpa, Shino!

— Cheguei atrasado, estava verificando a comodidade e diversão dos convidados — afinal, Kankuro estava mais empenhado em dar grana pras dançarinas do pole do que em bancar o anfitrião. Shino queria a certeza de que tudo corria bem, de que as bebidas eram agradaveis e de que os convidados estavam bem servidos. Agora somava mais um item a sua lista: falaria com o responsavel pela firma das dançarinas e pediria que não extrapolassem nenhum limite, pois sentar-se no colo de um dos clientes era um ousadia que podia ofender alguém ali, afinal, Gaara mantinha amizade com homens de negócios um tanto conservadores, não apenas com os liberais.

— Relaxa, cara — Kiba terminou de beber e pediu outro — Eu sei que você está ocupado organizando a festa. Não se preocupe comigo mas…

Interrompeu a frase antes de termina-la, um tanto consciente do que estava prestes a dizer.

— Mas…? — Shino colocou o copo vazio sobre o balcão, antes de ajeitar os óculos no rosto. Ele era a única pessoa na face da Terra que combinava tanto com o objeto despojado enquanto usava roupas elegantes numa festa como aquela.

— Mas… vou caprichar na… performance depois… — falou baixinho, encarando pontos aleatórios na estante de bebidas atrás do balcão. O rosto esquentou de leve, porque ele era do tipo extrovertido e falastrão no dia a dia, que acabava se avexando um pouco quando o assunto era intimidades.

Shino ergueu as sobrancelhas, divertido com a oferta. Senti-se um tanto mal, pelo ciumes infantil e injustificado. Devia ter adivinhado desde o começo que era só mais uma situação com a qual Kiba não sabia lidar.

— Vou cobrar isso — falou firme, antes de segurar o menino pela nuca e puxa-lo para um beijo. E que beijo, um que deixou Kiba sem folego, com os labios avermelhados e orelhas coradas. Um show para quem assistisse, assim como um alerta. Depois da demonstração aos olhos de todos que circulavam no salão, ninguem teria coragem de se engraçar o com rapaz de novo — Volto logo.

Prometeu ao levantar-se. Estava agindo como anfitrião, queria que tudo fosse perfeito.

Kiba sorriu largo, pegando a nova taça. Era cada situação que acontecia, que parecia coisa de filme! Estremeceu de leve pensando na ousadia da dançarina. Se ali as coisas se desenrolaram assim, imagina só como seria na verdadeira cidade norte americana!

Não queria nem pensar. A única vantagem estava no que viria depois… que Shino bancasse o anfitrião e tornasse a festa de Sabaku no Gaara agradavel e inesquecivel para todos. Depois, quando tudo acabasse, seria a fez de Shino e Kiba aproveitarem a privacidade para ter a propria festinha ao sabor de Las Vegas.


End file.
